Ultimentra
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: After a chemical spill Shannal finds that she has now gained super human powers and so have her friends and to make matters worse she has to move to Jump City.Who is Shannal's father really and what's her mom's secret.There will be three sesons to my stor
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Fanfiction that is not Avatar so I hope you like it and Please review.

* * *

**

**+Beginning+**

Shannal walked down the dirt road street with her friends Tianna, Garren, Adam, and Ashley. They were walking near the plant that was abandon since so called chemical problems. Shannal stopped and put a smirk on her face and then faced everyone.

"Why don't we go check the place out I mean it couldn't possibly kill us if the plant isn't running anymore," Shannal said pointing at it.

"I don't know," Ashley said. Ashley was 15 but yet still small like a child she was born that way and she still liked it that way.

"Oh come on munchkin it isn't going to kill us," Adam said walking toward the building with Shannal.

"You know those two are dare devils don't you," Tianna said smiling at Garren, "but I can't say anything because so am I," Tianna said walking toward them. Garren sighed and began to follow suit leaving Ashley behind who started to get scared and ran toward them since she didn't want to get caught by the police standing there in front of the plant.

Shannal and the group found themselves in the plant and in aw as they looked around. They saw big huge cans filled with something and old test tubs filled with some things but what made them in aw was that on the top of the building and bottom was vines tons and tons of vines. Tianna walked toward Shannal and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on Shannal let's leave we've seen it alright," Tianna said as Shannal brushed her off.

"No we haven't so let us take a look around," she said looking at the all.

"Come on girl there could be snakes in here," Tianna said looking at her.

"Hey I don't mind snakes as long as they are not water moccasins or copper heads then I'm fine," Garren said as he walked down the steps with Shannal and Adam who didn't care about snakes either. Ashley followed not wanting to be left behind with anything. Tianna just sighed and followed not wanting her friends to get into trouble.

Shannal walked towards a huge glass container that had something inside of it but didn't know what. She looked in closer and saw some kind of creature that had huge teeth that was open at her. She stumbled backwards and doing so tripped over a lever that started the nuclear plant up. She looked around and saw steam coming up and then some container about to burst out with some green stuff. And then it happened all at once it burst, her friends screams and cries for her and them to get out and then her standing there as a huge green gooey wave washed over her that gave her an excruciating pain.

The green gooey stuff passed over the others legs making them get the same pain that felt like it was going to kill them. Shannal heard the cries of pain come from her friends. She wanted to do something but could do nothing but fall from all the pain.

Soon the goo fell threw a huge vent like thing on the floor and leaving the five teenagers crying from the pain of the after shock but what they didn't know was that it was changing their DNA structure to something that was beyond human.

Shannal's pain stopped after awhile but she kept crying for some reason as she turned her head to find her friends pain stop as well but they had stopped crying unlike her. She saw her cousin Garren get up and run toward her as fast as he could and then stop and barely touch her and she felt like she had all the hope in the world at that moment and she stopped crying. She got up as well as everyone else and then that's when they heard it, --sirens. They panicked but soon found a window and all them jumped up and crawled out. They all got away except Shannal because one of the policemen caught her before she could get away.

She was in the police car now as they drove her to her house and when she got there she knew she would be in for a stage of joy from her mother to know she was alright, then yelling at her for going there, and then silence, Shannal hated her mothers silent treatment it always made her uneasy like she couldn't do anything. But when she did get there her mother just cried thanking the lord she was all right. No yelling, and No silent treatment just pure joy to know she was all right. Apparently the police thought she had fallen into the window and was trying to get out and her friends were helping her. But they were still unsure of the chemical spill. Shannal lay in bed that night wondering what had happened then that was when it happened. All the sudden she saw a scene of her crying into her mother's arms and she was wearing some kind of costume that was ripped and she was cut severely. But when she looked closer it wasn't her mother it was a girl about her age who had red hair and was very beautiful she had on some kind of purple skirt on with a purple blouse as well. She was comforting her for something but Shannal didn't know what and then the scene disappeared and she was back in her room. She knew now what she had seen it was the future and that chemical spill changed her she now was very different.

The next day her mother announced it they were moving to a city called Jump City because her mother had gotten a letter that said she had got a job as a transcriptianist at Wayne Enterprise. Shannal was so enraged that she kicked over her chair. She didn't want to move her whole life was here and when she heard she was going to be home schooled she was even more enraged. For god sakes she was 16 she needed a life to live. Her mother just told her to forget this town and all her friends she was moving either she liked it or not. Shannal tried to tell her mom that she would be leaving her dad behind but all her mom said was that she didn't need a drug antic dad and stepmother.

The whole three weeks that had left Shannal spent crying and packing she didn't even tell her friends till the day before the she had to moved. They were so devastated and wanted to come to her house and hug and hold tight to her. But then something sparked their conversation and Shannal told them what happened that one night after the spill at the plant and they all had similar weird stories. Garren had said that he had saw a bird with a hurt wing and went to help it but the moment he touched it, it was like it hadn't even been broken. Ashely had been sitting on the couch and watching T.V. and she swore the remote was on the table but when she was watching T.V. and wanted to turn the channel and was about to lean down to pick up the remote it was already in her hand. Adam had said that he got mad the other day and swore the wind had gotten strong and thought there was really hot blood running threw his veins. He also swore that the water in the sink went higher as he yelled at his dad. And he was certain that the earth shook under his feet. Tianna told her that she was told to lift her brother's five-pound weight and when she picked it up it was like she was lifting air. Shannal was amazed at this but just regarded it as well as that scene she guessed they were all imagining things but during that night at dinner which was just a burger from McDonalds she swore time stopped around her. Because when she looked up her moms mouth was open to eat her burger and the cat was in midair about to fall. She also saw that the bird was in mid-flight around the house and then it all started up again and they were doing what they were doing before it happened.

Shannal now believed that her and her friends had super human powers or something because that night she swore the light turned of by itself because her mom wasn't in room. (Telekinesis). Shannal fell asleep to find that she was in someone else mind and hearing their thoughts like….

_I wish Shannal will give up the pity act I mean I need this job_

_She should know she will make more friends when she gets to Jump City_

_She should love where we are moving to I mean it is a great city from what I have heard_

_And she might get a better education without those friends of hers around her_

Shannal had heard enough she knew who it was it was her mother and then without warning she was sucked back into her own dream.

Next Day…

After packing the last of the their stuff they were off to Jump City but before she left she about have her class and all the people she knew came to see her and wish her goodbye. She wanted to cry as they headed off toward their destination.

Two days…

Shannal was in the bathroom trying to hurry so her mother wouldn't yell at her for being late and wouldn't drive of before she got out of the bus stop's bathroom. But before she could turn around she found she was already in her car and buckled up. Her mother walked out with one doughnut in her mouth and the other in one hand with a drink and the other drink in her other hand. Her mother motioned for her to open the car door. And quickly regaining from the shock Shannal leaned over to open the car door while her blue hoodi fell on her dark brown hair that had really blond highlights in it. Her mother got in and handed her the doughnut that was in her hand and the hot chocolate that was in her hand. She looked into her daughter's bluish gray eyes and saw all the sadness so she just leaned over and gave her hug and kissed her cheek and told her, "You'll see them again someday and I promise it." Shannal looked up and frowned as she said, "How do you know you don't have Clairvoyance (seeing the future) Kathryn," the rest of the ride was quite till they reached Jump City and at an apartment they had rented.

Shannal got out of the car and breathed in the fresh air it smelled of salty water from a seawater lake. She looked around and noticed that they lived only and couple of blocks away from a lake she smiled at that because that meant swimming. She looked at her new house it was very pretty even though nothing had been moved in yet. She went up stairs and picked out a bedroom that had the view of the lake and the side where the sun would come up her mother smiled at this knowing she was a little happier. But then she noticed her face changed as she stared down at a basketball course below. She used to play basketball with her friends. She noticed no one was there and decided to go play.

"Mom I'm going down to the court here to play basket ball, and don't worry I've already unpacked," Shannal said grabbing her ball and running out. You could now see what she was wearing now. She was wearing her usual blue hoodi that had the logo of the rapper called Eminem on it. She was wearing a tight shirt that was white and had shiny silver writing on it that said _Bring It On _She was also wearing her tight dark blue, blue jeans that had a silver chain hanging on the side of her left pocket. She was wearing her regular white tennis shoes that had an E symbol on them that represented Eminem's name. She was also wearing a chain on her neck her friends had made for her before she left. It was a chain that had five lockets on it and starting from the left side was Adam, Tianna, her, Ashley, and Garren. She treasured this necklace and never wanted it to leave her because to her, her friends were like family.

She turned the corner and realized that there were people there now but she didn't care she just wanted to get things off her mind. She walked to the other side of the court and began to shoot some hoops but she couldn't drown out the yelling of the people talking behind her because one boy was fussing over about how the one team had to many and they need another player. The other one was a boy who was black and telling the guy called Robin that it didn't matter and they were just playing for fun. She then heard the one guy called Robin call out to her.

"Hey girl," Shannal turned around to see a boy with spiky Jet black hair and he was wearing a mask and he was also wearing some baggy pants, a hoodi, and some Tennis shoes that looked like they were about beaten up. She looked around a bit unconscious about whom they were talking to and then she pointed to her self and he nodded.

"Would you come over here we won't to talk to you," he asked again. Shannal nodded and began to walk over while she held her ball under her arm. She got over there and looked around at all of them. One was a girl who had a pale complexion and she had purple hair She was wearing a pair of jeans and a purple hoodi. She was also wearing some plain black tennis shoes. Shannal looked at the next person and noticed it as a small boy who was white and had two teeth that looked like they were vampire teeth. He had green hair, which was a bit weird to her, but she had seen worse. She looked over and saw the one black boy and he was wearing gray pants and a gray T-shirt he was also wearing a pair of gray shoes. She looked over and was about to drop her mouth and get really shocked at who was next. Their standing was the same girl she had seen in that same scene she had, had. She had long red hair and two dots in the middle of her head. She looked very pretty in her purple and green shirt and tight blue jeans. She was also wearing white Tennis shoes.

"We was wondering if you would play with us since we are one short do you mind…. ah…. what's your name," the black guy asked her.

"Shannal, yours," she asked looking at him.

"Cy," he said looking at her smiling.

"I'll play with you guys on one condition you don't go easy on me I hate being called weak because I'm a girl," Shannal said looking at them.

"Sure no problem," the boy with spiky Jet-black hair said.

"By the way what's all of your names that way when I pass the ball I'm calling the right name," Shannal said smiling a bit.

"Well you already know Cy's name but my name is…" but she caught him before he could say it.

"Robin I know because anyone can hear you from across town from you two yelling," Shannal said putting one hand on her hip and smiling as she blew a piece of hair out of the way.

"See Cy we both yell loud," Robin said smirking at him.

"All right Robin I get it let's just introduce the others to her," Cy said smiling as he turned to her.

"This here is BB," he said pointing to the boy with the green hair.

"And this here is Star," Robin said pointing out the girl with the red hair.

"And I'm Raven," the girl with purple hair said frowning a bit. She more like whispered the words as she turned her head to Robin.

"So you are on my team which would be Star and me," Cy said looking at Shannal.

"Okay then are we going to get started or chat all day," Shannal said looking at them.

"Lets get started then," Robin said and they began to play the game.

An hour and a half later….

Cy's team had won the game and they were departing saying goodbye to each other. Shannal said a quick goodbye to Cy but it turned out that he wanted to know more about her.

"So where do you live around here," he asked looking at her with a smile.

"You see that window their that is my room's window," she said pointing at the building opposite of her.

"We just moved in today and I thought I could walk around for a while and check things out," she said to Cy.

"Oh well how about I show you around because I mean you could get lost around here," Cy said rubbing the back of his head.

"No it's alright besides it's getting dark and mom will probably worry where I am at," about that time two buzzing noises went off one was Shannal's phone and the other was no where to be found. After getting done with the phone call Shannal looked around and said, "That was her I better get going see you around Cy." Shannal rushed off but without knowing she had been becoming invisible. Thank the lord Cy wasn't looking or more like Cyborg.

Shannal rushed into the house where she saw her mother looking strait at her but it was like she wasn't even there. And that was when Shannal noticed it, she was invisible. She gasped at this and ran behind her mother and concentrated hard and soon became visible again. She let out a sigh that made her mother look at her and about gasp her self.

"God Shannal you about scarred me half to death, so tell me where have you been honey," she asked looking at her daughter.

"I've been out playing basketball with a few kids is that a problem mom," she said stiffly now remembering she was mad at her mother for bringing her here.

"You know what I'm just going up to take a bath and then go to bed," Shannal said as she ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

In her bedroom…

Shannal let out a sigh as she took of her clothes and things off and slipped into the warm bathtub. She had a bathroom in her room, which she loved because she for once had privacy in her life. She slipped her head under the water and to her great surprise again she found another power she could breathe under water. She came up and spit out the water she had inhaled from that. She smiled as s dried off and walked over to put on her pajamas. Once she had on her pajamas she stood in front of the mirror and began to play around with what powers she had. First she tried to see the future but only got a glimpse of her mother and her at Chinese restaurant. Then she used the time control and it worked everything in her room at least stopped. She had stopped the cat from hitting the floor and the bird from taking off. She smiled as she started time back up but at that moment her lamp headlight blew out. So maybe she couldn't control them that much. She turned on the lamplight and walked back over to the mirror. She took a deep breath and thought hard to where she wanted to be and when she opened her eyes she was out in the street. She thought hard again about being in room and she only succeeded in getting to the hall.

"Okay so maybe I'm not that skilled with my powers," Shannal said to her self.

She then tried Telekinesis, which worked, but on the wrong thing which was a vase that was coming right at her. She managed to catch it right as it came toward her. Thank the lord for basketball skills. She then thought hard on whose thoughts she wanted to hear and then it struck her she wanted to here Eminem's thoughts and she did only she heard lyrics to a song he was trying to write. She laughed at this only she slapped her head over her mouth as she heard a different voice come out of her mouth and it was her mothers laugh that had came out. She got up and ran to the mirror to only find her mother who she was. She then noticed it was changing and she changed right into Eminem and then into her new friend Cy. She laughed at this but only found his voice. She now knew she had the power of Transformation. She changed back to herself or at least she thought because what she found was her hair was black now and that scared her. She quickly shook her head and it became her naturally hair color again. She noticed when she looked up she was hovering off the ground and she smiled at this as she flew around the room. She knew she now had the ability of flight. She flew down and landed hard on her butt on the floor.

She then went over to her really heavy weights and picked them up and it felt as if she was lifting air she smiled at this because she was happy to have super strength. She walked over to her cat that had a messed up ear and barely touched and it healed completely she was so amazed at what was happened. She smiled as the cat shook its head faster than at car could go. She forgot to drain the bathtub and ran in there and to her surprise she found her self running faster than the speed of light but she tripped and fell on some water. She got up and drained the water but as she did so she noticed that some water was coming to her hand and she began to make shapes with it or more like blobs but hey at least she was trying. She then noticed that her one hand had fire in it and she quickly put it out but kept her hand hot as she ran the hand down her gown, which dried it. She then dried her hair by using the wind and that was amazing to her. Their was still one more element missing. She ran over to her dresser and picked out a rock that she had saved since she was little and she began to twirl it around in midair she smiled at this.

There was a quick knock on the door and then her mom saying, "Honey get to bed it is past the time for you to sleep."

She then thought up something devious and before she knew it her mom had hurried in with some coke for her. She knew know that her last power she had was mind control she also now knew a name to call herself and it would be Ultimentra, because she had all the Ultimate powers and she like them. She also knew this would only be the Beginning to something very long.

* * *

**Please Review this chapter before you click out please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people I know people read this story but they don't reivew. So dang it review please. Here's chapter 2 enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Shannal and her mother and her friends from the first chapter. **

* * *

Slade and Blackfire+

Shannal awoke with a yawn and got up and went to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She then brushed out her hair as she turned on her T.V. that she could overhear from the bathroom. Then she heard it that made her half gasp.

"And today in other news the Teen Titans once again save us from a disaster. Last night a huge creature came out of the water and onto our shores but thankfully didn't get to far all thanks to the Teen Titans and there heroic effort to save us," the news caster said going on with other news.

Shannal felt like she was going to fall. She had heard of the Teen Titans but didn't believe in them until now. At least she knew there were other people out there like her. She got up and got dressed into a white hoodi and a white shirt that had the name Pussycat on it and it had a silver paw on it as well. She put on the pants that went with the jacket and without warning her hair changed to black with blond streaks in them. She liked this so kept it that way and didn't even bother to change. She put on her white tennis shoes that had a design on them which was a black cat jumping out of the shoe in a way only it was a picture. (Okay the hoodi is like the same on the girl with black hair wears in that Don't Cha song)

Shannal ran out of the house not noticing her mother was not home. But just as she closed the door she grabbed her money from the dresser in the hall down stairs. She ran out into the street and across but before she could get any further she heard someone call her name. She turned around to find Cy running toward her and she smiled and waved at him. He stopped right at her and leaning over to huff and puff from running.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around Jump City, and did you change your hair," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like," she asked looking him smile and say, " It looks very pretty," he said.

"How old are you anyway either I didn't catch it or you didn't tell me," he said looking at her.

"16 but I still haven't passed my drivers test so if I did I wouldn't be walking right now," She said smiling.

"Oh well I can but I just like to walk sometimes," He said as he looked up.

"Have you ate yet," he asked looking at her.

"No but I usually don't eat much," she said looking at his eyes.

"Well lets go to this one Pizza place here, it fixes the best food ever," he said to her.

"Alright then," she said as they walked to the pizza place.

Two hours….

They had just finished their pizza and she was talking about what it was like back home when all the sudden she saw a robbery going on and some kids in costumes running after the robbers. She saw four kids but that had to be wrong because from what she remembered there was supposed to be five. She looked at Cy to find that he was staring to but not at the robbery but at a rock that was flying right at them. He quickly jumped over the table and pushed himself and Shannal out of the way. She by accident used her powers, which was flight so they flew a bit to far but he didn't notice thank the lord. He got up and had a few cuts on his arm and when she touched his arm by accident it healed. This time he noticed it before she turned away. He looked at her curiously. She turned around only to find more rocks flying at her and this time she did something about it she ducked out of the way and ran, ran away from all the troubles and right into the alley where someone grabbed her roughly and put something over her mouth which made her really tired.

In a machine like factory…

Shannal awoke to the sounds of gears moving and clicking noises. She opened her eyes and noticed everything was blurry and there was also a figure.

"So you're one of the people who trashed my plant in Tennessee, well you look like a lousy little teenager like the teen titans and no wonder. You were hanging out with one called Cy or may I say Cyborg my dear," the figure said circling her as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Who in the hell are you," She asked looking at him.

"Slade but you will call me master from now on since you are now my apprentice and yes I know all of your powers my dear because I watched as you used them last night. So what name would you like to posses my dear as a villain just like my other apprentice here, Blackfire," Shannal turned her head faster then anything. There standing was a girl that looked exactly like the one girl called Starfire that was in the Teen Titans only she had black on not purple. She also wore a smirk not a smile. Shannal turned to Slade.

"Well what name," he asked again only a little sterner.

"Ulitmentra, Master," she said not having much choice.

"Let's start with your wardrobe, Blackfire hand her the your clothes in your hand," he said as she handed them to her. They looked exactly like Blackfires but they were eggshell colored instead of black.

"And when your on missions you are to have blond hair pulled back in a pony tail," and with that Blackfire handed her a hair band that was silver. "And I want your eyes to be the same color as Blackfire's," he said pointing to her eyes which were purple.

"I want you to look alike because you now are like soldiers to me and you will wear the same thing the other one wears, just like soldiers do my dears," he said looking directly at Blackfire.

"I can't use my powers well Master," Shannal said looking down.

"And that is why I want you to train with me my dear starting now but you must change so Blackfire lead her to the bathroom so she can change and go in with her I don't want her leaving or maybe her mother may have a accident," he said pointing behind him. Right behind him was her mother encased in a large container filled with water.

"What have you done to my mom," she asked looking at him.

"Well first off she is encased in a glass container full of water and second I'm using her against you since she is obviously your weakness," he said and she new if he weren't wearing the mask she would of seen him smirking.

"You're the one that sent that letter didn't you you're a sick man you know that," she said yelling at him.

"I wouldn't be so mean to your father and you might want to watch what you say or you might end up having only one parent left," he said to her.

"Wait what do you mean by father," she said looking at him.

"Oh your mother never told you well that was quite a shame," he said walking down and circling her, "I my dear am your father, me and your mother met when we was both 29 at a party for this town and lets just say things happened from there, we fell in love but that all changed when a man called Randy came into the picture. He took your mom from me but at that time I didn't know she was carrying my child. I've took some years out of my life searching for her and you but gave up after awhile. But when I heard that my plant was trashed by some kids and a girl going by the name Shannal, who was found at the sight and brought back to her mother Kathryn I knew at that moment that I had found you so I sent something that I knew she would react to fast and come here. I've waited so long to meet my daughter and as I can see you have turned out beautiful my child," he said. At that moment Shannal found her natural hair color was back or at least a bit some of it, the streaks weren't in it. She longed to be anywhere but here now.

"Blackfire take her to the bathroom and let her change," he said turning around and walking up to a huge chair that was like a throne. She walked off with Black fire and when they reached the bathroom Blackfire entered with her. Shannal walked over to the corner and began to get dressed but had trouble getting it on and at those parts Blackfire helped her.

"You know you look good in Tamarainion clothes you know that," she said smiling at her and this time it was a real smile not a smirk. Shannal knew she was just trying to spike a conversation but she wasn't going to help it.

"Don't worry you'll like staying with him soon, besides he's your father Ultimentra," she said. At the name she had just been called she began to lose some off her anger.

"What about your sister Starfire isn't she your family," Shannal said looking at her now.

"Yes but that is completely different," she said smirking and with that she motioned for them to leave the stall Shannal quickly changed her hair color to blond and her eyes to purple. She put her hair up into a high ponytail, which Blackfire helped her with, but she left two pieces out for her own style. She walked out and she noticed Slade was staring at the container where her mother was in. When he noticed they were coming in he quickly turned around and stared at them.

"First I think we should cover the basics and that is the elements my dear child," he said looking at her.

She sighed and nodded.

Three hours…

They had already covered elements, Invisibility, Super Speed, and Transportation. She now was aloud to go to her room, which was right next to Blackfire's. She slept that night but not peaceful as she remembered her friends and memories of them but then they all faded away and there stood two men which was Slade and who she thought who was her dad. The man she thought was her dad faded and there stood Slade and Blackfire the only family she was aloud to have now. She woke to a great start but when she became awake fully she found Blackfire hovering above her.

"Time to awake sleepy head that was what I used to say to my sister before she became Miss goody girl," she said smiling a bit.

"Come on get dressed it's time for more training," she said.

"I'm still losing control over my powers even though we practiced them," Shannal said.

"Why do you think that," she asked smiling at her.

"Because for one the air is really cold in here, my water in the jar is frozen, my rock necklace that was in my pocket is now up on top of the lamp and there is a burn mark on the bed," Shannal said looking at her.

"It's all right you'll gain control of them sooner or later," she said looking at her. After getting dressed they walked out. When they reached the training place Slade was there standing there staring off into space. He then regained and looked back at them.

"You'll start your flight training and super strength today," he said in a cheery voice.

"Let's start with flight training first and landing later but for now lets try flying around these loops and dodging certain things while also trying to use your powers to get you and Blackfire through some of these obstacles," he said as he pushed a button and the obstacles came out. Shannal sighed as she lifted her self up into the air. And began to fly the obstacle with Blackfire.

After about an hour she had finished her flight training and landing. She was just starting with super strength, which had to deal with huge steal plates that kept coming down on her as she held them up. It was up to five hundred pounds now, which was amazing, but she was beginning to weaken. She felt another hundred pounds being put on her. She couldn't take this but had to do this. She then felt another hundred being put on her. This time she really felt like she was going to fall so she quickly threw it with all the power she had and collapsed to the floor. Slade ran up to see if she was all right but she brushed him off.

"I can lift no more than seven hundred pounds master," she said looking at him.

"Tell you what since you lift that much for a benefit you may call me father just for a reward is that clear," he said.

"Yes father," she said bowing to him.

"Go clean up and then come back I got a mission for you two tonight," he said looking at her.

"Yes master," Blackfire said.

"Yes father," Shannal said looking at him as she bowed and walked away. She didn't have to worry about martial arts for tonight because she had took classes for it when she was little which was quite amazing.

She went to the bathroom and washed her body and hair because of the sweat then went to the closet where there were more of the kinds of suits she was wearing was. She changed into one and then began to fix her hair again and then walked over to her desk where she had put her on necklace her friends had given her was at. She tucked it in under the one part that was up near her neck.

She walked out of the room to find Blackfire there. They walked to the one room where Slade was which was the one room with gears everywhere. She walked in and saw Slade admiring her mother again but he quickly turned when she entered the room.

"Alright I'm very sure one of you is eager here for your mission," he said looking at Blackfire who was smirking.

"Your mission is to retrieve a computer chip that is at Wayne Enterprise, it holds great information I need, so good luck and I will be monitoring you on the cameras as I shut them off, here Blackfire you take this ear phone and listen to what I say and tell Shannal everything she needs to here," he said looking at Shannal.

" Yes master," and with that Blackfire grabbed her hand and flew off out a window. Shannal soon gained her own flying pattern and became with the same exact flight pattern with Blackfire. She didn't want to do what she was about to do. She soon spotted Wayne enterprise and flew down with Blackfire. Blackfire stopped and put her hand up to her ear and listened to what Slade was saying. But Shannal already knew what he was saying because she could here his mind. He wanted her to bust down the door that was on the top building but he wanted her to do it quietly. She walked up to the door and created water in her hand and threw it at the doors cresses. She then froze it, which busted it off its hinges, and she grabbed it before it hit the floor. She put it down without making a sound. Her and Blackfire hovered down the stairs trying not to make any noise. When they reached a door that led to the halls they began to work on opening that door. When they got it opened they hovered into the hall and looking around. Blackfire was about to move when Shannal stopped her.

"Something is not right, a hall to a very prized computer chip would most certainly be swarming with guards," Shannal said.

"I know Ultimentra something is not right at all," Blackfire said but before she could do anything Shannal blew cold air really hard and there they found the hall crowed with red laser like things and there was only one way to get that computer chip.

"We are going to have to fly because I can't transport to the place to turn these off because I don't know exactly where it is," she said as she began to fly through them and dodge them. Blackfire did the same thing she was doing and amazingly they made it through.

"Whew that last one was close," Blackfire said smiling.

"Yeah whatever," Shannal said as she blew more cold air which this time didn't reveal any alarms. She walked down the hall with Blackfire looking for any sign of trouble and then get it out of the way. She stopped when they finally reached a door that had the computer chip behind it and she then noticed it could only be opened by a handprint and eye print. Shannal knew that Slade was talking to Blackfire because she had her hand over her ear. She then turned to her and said; "He said forget it there is no way in no so we should just turn back." Shannal ignored her as she tried using her time control to rewind time and see who all used it. Blackfire wasn't caught in the rewind through time because she was really close to Shannal so she saw everything Shannal was seeing.

"Wow," she said as many people past by so fast and then she noticed a man coming toward them and that was when he touched the monitor and backed away because it was rewinding time. Shannal fast-forward again to where they were and stopped she started to use her transformation abilities the best she could and finally came up to look like the exact man. She placed her hand on the monitor and it began to scan it as Shannal put her eye up to another monitor and it read it quickly and opened faster than the speed of light. Shannal saw the chip and without hesitation she transported past the beams of red light and got it. But then she heard a noise from the entry and looked toward the door to see Blackfire waving for her to hurry up. She grabbed it and quickly transported back over there. Just as she was leaving her foot hit a beam.

"Come on lets go or we'll have a reunion with the Teen Titans," Blackfire said. But it was to late, right as she turned around there stood the Teen Titans.

"You," Starfire yelled to her sister.

"Yes dear sister me, and my new friend Ultimentra," she said pointing to Shannal.

"Enough small talk Titans Go," Robin said. Shannal got into her fighting stance as she took on Robin and Cyborg.

"You two are cute boys to bad your not on my father's side," she said swinging a foot at Robin which he dodged. Cyborg sent a large energy blast at her which she slowed down time and moved out of the way and then let time pick up speed again. Since the energy blast didn't hit her it hit a boy behind her that was green. She guessed it was beast boy. She then ran at Cyborg and sent a flaming kick at him. Literally her foot was flaming from her power over fire. Cyborg jumped out of the way and then Robin came in to get her. But she quickly transported behind Cyborg. And then grabbed him by his leg and swung him around.

"Wow," was all that Robin said. Shannal smirked at that and then quickly threw all the fireballs she had at him. When he landed from the last fireball she quickly blew watery cold air at him, which froze him solid. But as she finished someone grabbed her from behind. But all she said was, "tsk tsk tsk, you should know by now I'm to strong for you." She quickly transported out of those persons arms. When she looked back she find only a green gorilla who had a shocked expression on him. She went up into the air and hovered there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She began to wonder if she could transform into an animal as well and she began to try and think hard and with that she became none other than a white gorilla as well. She knew she could beat them now and take the disk to Slade. She ran at the boy who quickly turned into an ox and so did she. They ran right into each other, which made them both fall back and into their original form. Beast Boy got up quickly and so did she. He stood there staring at her and then that was when she noticed it a huge water fountain behind him made of rock. She smirked and chuckled as she said, "You stupid boy, you should know when a persons name is Ultimentra she can do the Ultimate of things even this." And with one hand gesture the rock came out and hit him, which sent him to the ground unconscious. She laughed at the boy and then turned to see that Blackfire was still fighting her sister but then where was that girl in the cloak. That's when she noticed it a vase was coming at her. She didn't want to break it and that was when she used it her Telekinesis powers that stopped it dead in it's tracks. She noticed she was glowing white while she did this. She also knew she was using too much of her Telekinesis powers. She also knew she couldn't transport anymore because she was becoming weak so there went one power that was gone for a while. She ran up and grabbed the vase and put back on its mantel.

"Haven't you heard respect for others property this is a very old vase you idiot," Shannal shot back at the girl who was staring at her.

"Then why did you destroy the fountain," Raven asked.

"Because that is not an ancient piece of artwork hun," Shannal said as she flew up into the air and hovered with the girl.

"And you my dear are very dense," Shannal said looking at Raven as she got knocked out by a purple beam of light. Shannal smirked as she went down. There was only one Titan left to take down and that would be Blackfire's sister. Shannal flew over to Blackfire and began to help in the fight. She noticed Blackfire was weakening and Shannal got an idea.

"Blackfire give me your hand for a second," Shannal said as Starfire was hit into the wall momentarily. Blackfire did as she said and the moment their hands touched it felt like she had all the hope in the world and she had more strength again. However Shannal was weakening her self and couldn't heal her self. She flew to the side lines and landed staying there all the sudden she felt dizzy and then she saw blurs but she was quickly awakened when Blackfire grabbed her hand and led her down the halls and then to where they first entered and out. To their surprised the Teen Titans East was there but Shannal had a better idea she thought hard and quickly hugged Blackfire and before they knew it they were in that gear room were Slade was and when Shannal stepped away everything went black and she was out.

Back at Wayne's Enterprise…

"You guys okay those girls really took you out," Speedy said helping robin up.

"Yeah we're alright, so did you get them," Robin asked. Menos and Mas begin talking in Spanish while Bumblebee listens.

"What they are trying to say is no, that one girl in white hugged the one in black and they quickly transported out of the place but the girl in white dropped this or maybe the one in the black did. It's a note declaring that he is saying there is another to my family's blood so to kill me off then you will have to kill of my generation. So are you afraid to kill an innocent girl my fellow titans. Written by Slade. What dose he mean other generation," Bumblebee said as she handed the note to Robin.

"It means he has a child and I believe it is that one girl in white we just fought," Robin said crumpling up the note and throwing it to the ground and stopping on it with his foot.

"You really have issues with that guy don't you Robin," Aqualad said looking at him in the eye.

"Yes I do and now there are going to be serious issues with me and…and.." he couldn't remember her name but beast boy said for him.

"Ultimentra, she said her name was Ultimentra, and believe me her powers are not far behind her name she looks up to it as I can see," Beast boy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I believe the girl is just miss guided maybe needs a lot nicer friends than my sister," Starfire said and at the mention of her sister her eyes started glowing.

"Wow, there girl come down like you said the girl is probably miss guided," Aqualad said.

"Well I surely don't think that she almost broke my leg off of me," Cyborg said looking at them waving his arms.

"Calm down Cyborg we'll get her," Robin said.

"I think that the girl was weakening I noticed that when I have awoke at first, she can't use her powers without draining her self of her energy," Raven said looking at them.

"Actually I noticed that to," Starfire said looking right into Robin's eyes.

"Hey but like Starfire said, she might just be mislead," Bumblebee said.

"I second that motion," Aqualad said.

"Se," Mas and Menos said looking at them all.

"I think she is just an evil little brat," Speedy said looking at the ground.

"Your just mad because you didn't get to hit anything," Aqaulad said looking at him.

"Whatever, lets go we all need a good nights rest," Speedy said as he walked out. All followed except on which was Robin who looked up at a camera that was watching him unbeknown Slade was the one watching him.

"You keep trying Robin and you'll only have more pain, sooner or later you and the titans will fall," he said looking at the monitor.

* * *

**All I will say is Review. NO FLAMES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people I know your out there so give me your reviews and no one gets hurt. Ha Ha Ha just copying of a stupid rober. I'm kidding about the getting hurt part but being mad that's a total yes. Okay so here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy because I slaved over this like forever. It was hard because I was having stupid writers block and my stupid cousin kept hitting my head with a baseball bat. (Glares at cousin who smile's sheepishly) and my friends have been badgering me to get away from the computer, (Glares at friends who also smile back sheepishly but yeah I taught them a nice lesson by 1. hitting my cousin with the baseball bat and 2. making my friends days out with me miserable.**

**I haven't been watching Teen Titans lately so I know I'm probably way off on some things so go ahead "sue mecall you a lawyer file you a lawsuite , I'll smile in the courtroom and by you a wardrobe," Ha ha ha I had to say that. That's a part from one of Eminems song called Whatever you say I am or at least I think I don't know but if you do tell me. Alright so you better get to the story and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Titans but I do own Shannal, Kathryn, Ashley, and any other people I have made up so there.**

* * *

+Bidding Goodbye+ 

Kathryn walked down the street as her normal self if in a human outfit. She was wearing tight jeans and a black shirt that had a saying on it that said, 'All Men Bow Before Me,' she had just picked that out because she had just saw it in a window she had just seen and needed something to wear that didn't attract attention. She was also wearing boots that had a weird design on them. She was wearing her hair up now which was in the form of a ponytail and a bun at the same time. She walked up to her house and fumbled for her keys that she had and quickly opened the door to find it the same. She walked in some more and found that she had messages so she took a chance and walked up to them and pushed the buttons and the machine began to read the messages. One was from her so-called mother who was a really old friend that also used to live on Calligenia.

She also found that one was from her ex boyfriend who was trying to get her to come back and the last one shocked her even more it was a message from none other than Slade. She listen closely to the message to find that all he wanted to know is if she could buy a couple of magazines of fashions for there daughter before she left and bring her stuff to the place they were at. She quickly went up stairs and went to her daughter's room so that she could pack things so that she could get it over. She began to pack everything her daughter had and put it in the car. She pretty much emptied her daughter's room of everything she had. She got a camera and put her daughters clothes onto the bed one at a time and took a picture of them as she stuffed them into a bag for her to throw away since her daughter pretty much could create it on her body anyway.

When she got done she got everything she needed and headed for the car when something caught her eyes. A picture of her and her daughter sat on the side table in the hall. It was taken a couple of weeks before the accident and her daughter looked so happy then. She was wearing her favorite Shirt that said 'Keep your hands to yourself'' it had one pair of hands on the shirt. She was also wearing some Daisy Duke shorts that were torn a bit at the bottom. She had her hair waving it the wind while holding some ice cream in one hand and her other arm was wrapped around her mother who was wearing a pair of shorts and a red shirt and had her wavy brown hair covering her face a bit while smiling. She walked over to the picture and put her finger on it and changed the picture to where she looked like herself in it. She longed to have her daughter like that again. She picked it up and put in the box with some other pictures she had changed as well. But this one was special because this was the day her daughter had actually given her a chance to be like a friend that day.

She walked out the door to the car opened it put the rest of the stuff in and closed it as she walked to the drivers side and opened it up and got in. She started the car and took off. She went down to a gas station were she was surprised to find a robbery going on. She quickly got out and turned into her princess form and was pretty glade she had super strength and agility on her side. She ran inside to find a teenager that had pink hair and a witch costume on. She was stealing everything in there. Kathryn quickly came up with her hero name in her head after so long forgetting it. She was called Death Skeleton. Or sometimes just Death.

She saw the girl turn to her and gasp with sudden fright and began to try to run past her.

"I wouldn't do that hun," Kathryn said as she put her hand out and stopped her.

"Your not my mother you can't tell me what to do," the girl said. (Jinx)

"I will admit I'm not your mother but I do have responsibility being Death and all," she said, she literally froze at moment the police came and saw her and quickly booked her for robbery. They almost did the same to Kathryn but she told them what happened. They laughed about how she said that the simplest things could scare kids. Then she walked over to some magazines with the latest fashion in them and went over to the clerk and handed him the money and walked out. She walked to her car and got in after changing to her normal form.

She drove off to the point of her destination and when she got there she drove in and stopped. She turned off the car seeing Slade, Blackfire, and her daughter standing there. She got out and shocked Blackfire at first and then she saw her daughter lean over and whisper something in her ear, which she giggled at. Kathryn rolled her eyes at this as she yanked open the door to hard. She leaned in and was about to get things out when her daughter walked up behind her and started to levitate all of the stuff in the back. When she got it all out she quickly transported herself somewhere, which was very likely her room. Slade walked up behind Kathryn and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around still mad at how her daughter wasn't coming with her.

"Why don't you stay here Kath (what he calls her for short name of Kathryn) we have plenty of space and besides we need you," he said as he watched her slam the backdoor and then open trunk were Blackfire started to help unload and set things down as Shannal transported back and started levitating the stuff.

"I will have to stay for two more days then I'm gone, I have to regain my throne now, I can't wait any longer," Kathryn said as she turned to face Slade.

"Do you still love me," Slade asked and at that moment Blackfire and Shannal stopped what they were doing and listened.

Shannal couldn't believe what her father had just asked her mother, he should know she doesn't love him anymore. But yet he just did ask her. She felt all the blood in her body go cold as she waited to hear her mother's response. Did she still love him and if she did would they be a family again. All the questions swirled in her head but one most certain stuck out more. How will this affect my life? She always wanted to know how something was going to affect her since she was sometimes very emotional. Like with her old babysitter's death she almost came close to her own death as well. She wouldn't eat or sleep for almost three weeks. She did eat some things but not much. She had lost more weight and had became a skeleton for almost five months before she gained the weight back but that wasn't even that much. She just wondered now if her mother still loved her dad.

"Some," Shannal felt her heart stop for a couple of seconds, " but what we had before will never be again Slade. I do not love you like I used to." Shannal almost sighed from relief when he did not get angry.

"I think we need to keep getting things unpacked," Slade said as he began to unload things.

"I need to talk to my daughter in private for a moment do you mind," Kathryn said. Slade shook his head letting them go off and talk. When they reached a point to where they were out of earshot Kathryn spoke.

"I wanted to tell you more about your powers as a strep," Kathryn said smiling a bit, " first off the best thing a strep has is that when they come in contact with someone or something else they can change them or it into anything they want and stay that way until you change the person or thing back to their or it's natural form."

"Thanks that's nice to know," Shannal said smiling but then her expression changed trying to look like stone like nothing could affect her.

"You can keep the car I got to go I'll see you baby," and with that her mother hugged her. Shannal felt like she never wanted to let go.

"Oh by the way go to this place tomorrow night just you or your friend over there. I've already told them to let you in and had it paid for as well," Kathryn said as she handed her daughter a piece of paper and then walked away. Shannal watched as her mother faded and then disappeared. Shannal walked over to her father and he said, "What did she want."

"To tell me what other things I can do as a strep and she told me to go to this place tomorrow night because she paid for a night at a club for me and Blackfire," Shannal said. Blackfire snatched the piece of paper and smiled and then squealed.

"Ultimentra do you know this place is like the richest and most popular place in Jump City. We so have to go or I'm going to die," Blackfire said.

"Let me see that," Slade said and looked at the name and smiled as well.

"And while you're their you can rob them to cause at least now you have easy access to it," Slade stopped seeing their frowns and then said, "You can also party for awhile before you do anything."

"Yes," Shannal and Blackfire said as they pumped their fist into the air.

"Blackfire we so have to pick out outfits now," Shannal said looking at Blackfire. Shannal looked at her dad and them said, "Oh yeah mom said I can have her car and now may we go."

"Yes, go, I'll talk to you later and we'll figure out a plan," Slade said. Shannal grabbed Blackfire's hand and then they both disappeared. Slade sighed, _just like her mother_ Slade thought. He walked inside the building he was at and then down to the Gear room where he found something that was all too familiar. There lay something that Kathryn always wore and that was a golden locket he'd given her on there second date when they were together. He picked it up with a note and read it.

_Slade_

_I love you but I can't be with you. I must detach all of my memories of you so here is your locket back. Please take good car of my daughter and don't let a single guy near her or I'll kill him and you. _

Kathryn 

Slade put the locket in his pocket and sat down on his chair while closing his eyes.

In Shannal's room

Blackfire and Shannal were working on an outfit for both of them when Shannal's cell phone went off. She leaned over into her jacket and pulled it out surprised she still had it. She answered it and said.

"Hello"

"Hello girl this is Ashely how in the world are you doing," 

"Fine you,"

"_Great oh by the way, you know before you left I told you about those freaky things that has been happening,"_

"Yeah"

"Well they've gotten worse. I can hear people's thoughts and I can lift things telepathically. Freaky but cool, oh the reason I called was to ask if I can come visit for awhile since the school will be shut done for two weeks since they found that it is rotting. I mean how can they miss this big hole in the floor that everyone try's to not notice and then end up falling in,"

"I know, oh by the way I don't think my real dad will mind and don't ask about that I'll tell you when you get here"

"Alright girl I will be there in three weeks we just got news here that the school will be closed for a month and two weeks so see ya girl. Oh by the way all of us are coming to see you alright"

"Alright see you then girl," and with that I hung up the phone while Blackfire was staring at me.

"Your friends coming," she asked.

"Yeah, why," I asked.

"Nothing it's just that I can't believe you have any," she said smirking and then I got it she was making a joke. I pushed her of the bed and the next thing we knew we where having a pillow fight. Then next we were looking through the magazines again and I picked out a black dress that was a six inches high from the knee and diamonds embroidered at the end and I quickly transformed my image to it and then I transformed my hair color black and then put it up into a bun since it wouldn't do that. I put several jewels on it and some sparkle spray over my body and then put on jewelry and makeup, which made me look glamorous, then I picked out shoes from the magazine and immediately black high heel thong sandals appeared on my feet. I told Blackfire to take a picture so that I would be able to make my image that way, again without having to apply all that stuff and put my own hair up. When she was done we laid the picture upside down so it would develop. We then looked for her a dress in the magazine and when we found this cute dark purple outfit that was like mine only the middle part was see through and showed her pierced belly button when I transformed her image but it was still cute. She put her hair up only she let the back hang while the other was up in a bun with the those Chinese black sticks through them. She then put on black and purple sparkle spray on her hair and body making her glow like a sun herself. We helped pick out her shoes that turned out she wanted a pair like mine only in purple. I took a picture of her and then I changed back to myself all the jewels out of my hair and putting them on the dresser. Then I changed her and she did the same. When we were done we talked for a while but got tired and both of us went to our own beds.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAMES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people I'm not asking much but just a few reviews and the people who have reviewed thank you so very much. I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the show Teen Titans I only own Shannal and the story of what happened to her or anything completely about her.

* * *

**

+Close to Death Pulse + 

Shannal woke up later that day obviously forgetting to set her alarm clock. She cursed at it and then got up and transformed into her day clothes. She transformed her hair to the color blond and then turned it to strait. She got rid of every tangle since it was refusing to do that today and she then put her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. She walked outside but found the hall completely empty she even found the gear room the same. She looked at the clock on her watch and cursed herself again. They were probably in the training room she ran down there and found Blackfire shooting at objects that popped out. Shannal walked in trying to stifle a yawn.

Slade saw Shannal and smiled at her and then said, "Let me guess alarm clock didn't go off."

Shannal nodded her head and then said, "Yeah I guess I am an idiot. So what training course do you want me to run."

Slade pointed over to the obstacle that would test her breath underwater power. Shannal quickly transformed into a wet suit and ran and jumped in. Just as she did some gates opened from the side letting in two hammerhead sharks. They came strait toward her but she shot her self through the water. She didn't know he was going to have real sharks in there. One came at her again but she made the water around her inside her to create a jet and sent it toward the shark that she knocked back into the cage while pulling down the bars. Just as she did she felt a presence behind her and quickly moved. Just then the other shark rammed right into the bars knocking it a few feet away. The shark shook it off and came after Shannal again she just floated there shaking her head smiling. She made another jet that shot it back into its cage and quickly swam over to its cage and started pulling the bars back down. Right then the shark woke up and it lunged at her and tried to bite her which only got a nip on her, but to her it was like a huge gash. She let out a cry of pain as the water hit it. She quickly closed the bars. She then looked down at the gash and put her hands over it healing it. She went to the top of the tank when she was done and when she reached the top a firm hand grasped her shoulders and pulled her up.

She looked up to find her father and smiled. "I'm fine," Shannal said with a smile and then changed to a smirk when she said, "What next." Slade smiled and pointed over to the obstacle that would test telekinesis powers. She walked to the center and Slade pushed a button and things began to fall. She put her hands up and used her powers to move them with out touch them. Then another button was pushed and some drones with thinking minds came out she listened into their every move in their head and avoided every one and then when they were down she pulled out all there gears with telekinesis power. When all of her and Blackfire's training was done it was already four o'clock and they had to leave at eight thirty, which meant they had a few hours to themselves. Blackfire and Shannal went into a room that Slade told them they would have fun in. When they turned on the light they found an arcade. Shannal and Blackfire nearly became a blur going to one machine to another. Shannal only thanked the lord that these machines didn't need quarters.

A little while later they left to go get ready for the nightclub called Pulse. Shannal changed first as she looked at the picture she had. She looked exactly like she did in the picture she did Blackfire next. Shannal quickly looked at that magazine again and picked out two purses. Both were black only they both had certain diamonds on them. Blackfire's had purple while Shannal's had white diamonds on it as she transformed them into her hands. They walked out the door and listened to Slade's instructions on what they were supposed to do and then they left. While they were in the car that Shannal's mom let her have she quickly changed it to a black viper. She leaned over to Blackfire and change the way her face was made and told her that if any one there knew who she was they would very likely have there cover blown. Before Blackfire new it she looked like a normal human.

Shannal pulled out of the block and then turned around and slammed her foot on the gas and they took off. As they past all of the sites Blackfire told her about every one of them which kind of made Shannal wonder how long this girl had been here. They pulled up to the club called Pulse and smirked at each other and asking if they knew the plan. Right about then two valets came over to their doors and opened the doors for them. They got out and from inside they heard the song called, 'My Humps' by Black Eyed Peas playing. They smiled and walked up to the door were they told the guard their names and he let them in without another word. As they walked in they found laser lights everywhere. There were tons of tables around the place and a bar. There was also a dance floor and stage. It was pretty much dark in there other than a dim light on the table and stage. The laser lights pretty much lighted the rest of the room.

Blackfire held her hand and pulled her toward the bar where they found one hot bar tender. They told him if he would watch their purses while they were on the dance floor and he agreed. Blackfire almost pulled her hand off leading her to the dance floor where tons of other people were there dancing. Unbeknownst to them three pairs of eyes were watching them from a corner while another two pairs were watching from a table. About that time 'Pon De Replay,' by Rihanna came on and they began dancing to it. Shannal noticed how well Blackfire danced to it as well as her and smiled. They began doing the same moves and they didn't noticed how most people hand stopped to watch the girls dance together. Some other girls joined in and before you know it all the guys were sitting down watching the girls dance. When that song went off the song by The Pussycat Dolls called, 'Don't Cha,' came up and they began to dance with the guys again. Blackfire and Shannal still just danced together. After eight more songs Shannal was getting tired but Blackfire wasn't she looked perfectly fine. Shannal quickly healed her loss of energy when she went over to bar and asked for anything non-alcoholic drink and had taste. The bar tender smiled and began to make a drink that was red and handed it to her.

"I call it my energizer, most people rather have this than alcoholic drinks here. I let them have the first one free after they dance," the blue eyed, brown haired, and pale skin bartender said smirking.

"That's nice," Shannal said taking a sip and found the drink tasted like cherry she smiled and said under her breath, "my favorite flavor. She finished the drink thanked the bar tender and went back out onto the floor with Blackfire who was beginning to look a little tired herself and she told Shannal she was going to get a drink. A guy quickly took her place dancing with a girl. All the sudden a slow song came on and she was about to leave the dance floor when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found a very hot guy. He had jet-black spiky hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. She smiled at him and he said, "My name is Rob (you know who he is people finish the name yourself) and I was wondering if you want to dance with me." Shannal put a huge smile on her face and replied with a yes. She walked to the middle of the dance floor with him and he put his hands around her waist while she put hers around his neck he smiled and said, "So I told you mine name what's yours."

"My name is Shannal," she said.

"Oh that's a nice name, so do you live around here," Robin asked.

"Yes I just moved into Jump City what about you," Shannal asked.

"I came from Gothem City to Jump City I live with a couple of friends," he said.

"Cool, I live with my dad and my friend Black," Shannal said using her nickname for Blackfire.

"That's seems nice I lost my parents along time ago a little tragic don't like talking about it," he said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Shannal said.

"Don't be that's in the past this is the present we need to have fun," Robin said, " So what dose your dad do for a job."

"I'm not supposed to tell it's his business to tell not mine so let us get of that subject," Shannal said. All the sudden Shannal felt Blackfire's presence behind her again. The song ended and Robin let go of her. Blackfire noticed him but couldn't place him without the mask.

"Your dad called he said it's time to do what he said," Shannal nodded with disappointment and said by to Robin. Shannal walked over to the darkest spot of the building and I mean it was very dark where no one could see what was happening to Shannal as she changed into her villain suit and then changed Blackfire into hers. Shannal quickly went invisible with her uniform and walked over to the switch. Everything went dark people were screaming as they were trying to figure out what was going on. While the lights were off Blackfire had ran over to the safe near the bartender and grabbed his shirt and asked for the combination. He quickly told her it was 45 67 82 the ages of the men who owned this place. She quickly put the combination in and found loads of cash that reached four feet into the back and three and a half feet high. While Blackfire was getting the cash Shannal went for the jewels in the glass cases around the room She got to the 20th one when the lights came back on. Every one was out of the building and the only ones in there were Blackfire, Shannal and the Teen Titans.

"Titans Go," about that time some of Slade's robots showed up to help. No one was fighting Shannal and she quickly went for the big jewel that was bigger than both her hands put together. That was why Pulse was so popular she quickly broke the glass and put it in her bag not feeling the heaviness of it since she had super strength. All the sudden she felt someone ram into her sending her flying about five yards. She looked up to see a green buck that quickly changed into beast boy. Shannal growled and got up throwing a blast of wind at him, which knocked him, strait into one of the pillars that kept the building up. She felt another person ram into her and looked up to see Robin. She shook her head smirking.

"If you think you can beat an ultimate villain with 13 powers, then you must be crazy," Shannal said getting up into a fighting position. She used her elemental powers and used earth. She threw a huge pillar at him, which he jumped. Her jaw dropped at this. How in the world could she miss she never misses. She knew one thing this boy was going to pay but she was quickly caught of guard and heard a huge _whooshing_ sound and a _whack _sound as he hit her back with a metal staff sending her onto the floor where the glass was. She refused to heal herself of the cuts since that would only weaken her. She got up and grimaced at the pain and cursed herself for being caught off guard. She looked up and found that the robot Slades were still fighting the Teen Titans and Blackfire had just ran to the car to put her loot in it. Which meant that Shannal was alone at this moment. She looked around for Robin and found him fighting a robot. She heard something behind her and ducked and found that a girl that looked almost like Blackfire floated there in the air with another girl who wore a blue cape around her.

"Put the loot down and I will not be forced to hurt you miss," Starfire said.

"Come on do you really think I'm going to disobey my fathers plans," Shannal said as she floated into the air with the backpack over her shoulders now. She quickly became invisible but unfortunately that hooded girl revealed her somehow. She cursed her stupidity. Shannal lifted up a huge pillar away from the wall and threw it at the hooded girl but she stopped it and threw it back at Shannal. The huge pillar hit her right in the stomach and kept going. When it hit the ground Shannal was finally convinced to heal herself or she was going to bleed to death with that huge cut on her stomach now. When she did she felt herself weaken a lot. She lifted the pillar with her strength and threw it aside. By now all the Slade robots were gone and she was the only one that stood with the Teen Titans.

"Give up and I promise you the cops won't be to hard on you," Robin said smirking.

"Pfft you wish," and with that she put her hands on the ground and raised the earth in front of her but Cyborg just blasted it away which also made her fly toward the wall.

"Give up now," Cyborg said with a stern and emotional tone.

"NO," and with that she threw every element she had at them. Which sent them back a couple of feet and pissed Raven off a lot. Raven stood up and used her powers to start lifting a stone but Shannal quickly used mind control and she turned on the Titans with it. Just as she was about to drop it Beast boy ran at Shannal with full speed while he was a cheetah and then turned into a ram and butted her across the room making her lose concentration on Raven who caught the stone in mid air and threw it over to the side. Robin seemed really pissed now and ran toward Shannal but she got up in time and used her super speed and dodged it and ran toward the door but as she did she hit a pillar just barely which made it fall and the room began to collapse. She didn't want to kill the Teen Titans just get away. She used all of her strength to keep the roof up and yelled to them, "GET OUT OF HERE I CAN'T HOLD IT LONG YOU IDIOTS." They ran out of the building and Shannal let go letting everything fall on her since she was to weak to get out.

From the outside the Teen Titans watched this as well as Blackfire from the parking lot she let one tear slip and sped the car across the parking lot and drove to the hideout where Slade was to tell him what happened. Just as she left Cyborg picked up a beating heart on his arm monitor he ran over to part of the rumble as well as the others and began to pull rock away and digging through for her. When they finally found her she was bloody, beaten up, and almost dead. Robin helped Cyborg pull her out. Cyborg checked her pulse and confirmed she was alive…. for now at least. Just then a light responded over her body healing all of the outside damage but Cyborg told them she had a broken ribcage and an internal bleeding she couldn't heal inside. He told Robin they needed to get her to the tower NOW or she was going to die.

* * *

**Thank You for reading my fanfiction**

**REVIEW!**

**NO FLAME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go people another chapter of Ultimentra and I hope you enjoy it people.

* * *

**+Meeting the Teen Titans+

Shannal awoke to a beating monitor and low whispering voices. She felt like she had just been run over with a truck or a building that might have collapsed on her. She began to remember what happened and she knew one thing she was right about the last part. She looked around the room as her eyes adjusted. It was dark but light enough to see. There were monitors everywhere and one huge one of her body and how it was working. She got up slowly and began to walk around the room with her legs feeling like jelly but the curiosity kept her going. She looked up when she heard a noise. There stood that green boy called Beast Boy she growled and gave a disgusted look and was about to use her powers on him but found they didn't work.

"Your powers won't work as long as Cyborg's tonic is in your blood system and only he can remove it," Beast Boy said smiling. Shannal looked pissed at him but he still didn't flinch. Shannal suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and grabbed onto the wall but still fell.

"Here let me help you up," Beast Boy said putting on his flirting smile.

"Why did you Titans help me when I was in that rumble," Shannal asked looking in his eyes.

"We don't let no one die when we're on the job," all the sudden Shannal heard a young girl scream and run over and hug her in a tight hug, "Miss your alright."

"Starfire put her down she is still the enemy," Robin said as he walked in.

"You danced with her dude isn't that called fraternizing with the enemy," Beast Boy said with a taunt in his voice.

"That was different it was part of the plan but then again I didn't know she wasn't going to make me enjoy it," Robin said smiling at her.

"I swear once I get my powers back you all are going to be memories of the past," Shannal said as Beast Boy helped her over to the bed again.

"I doubt it," Raven said as she appeared, "You have one persistent body that wants to live. You practically healed yourself without having to think it."

"Yeah noticed but it drains all my energy and I can't use my powers without my energy," immediately Shannal slapped a hand over her mouth. She had just revealed a weakness of hers to them. Raven smirked and Robin smiled.

"Where's Cyborg," Beast Boy asked, "I'm tired of watching her. After awhile her pretty looks where off in your eyes."

"I'm right here Beast Boy," Cyborg said walking into the room with a plate of food, which was pizza and a coke.

"Eat up it's real good believe me," Cyborg said as he put the pizza box down for beast boy as well. Shannal began to eat as the others left and the only that remained there was Cyborg and Beat boy.

"So Ultimentra what is you real name," Beast Boy said trying to make sure she didn't know about her mother being in on this.

"Shannal Slade," Shannal said.

"You know you got lucky. We sent Robin in instead of Speedy since Speedy was off on vacation," Beast Boy said smiling.

"You mean you had this whole thing planned out and you was going to make a guy talk to me for information," Shannal asked.

"Yeah but it backfired we thought he had talked to you thoroughly but no Blackfire interrupted before we could get more information out," Cyborg said smiling as he checked the monitor.

"You know you'll be in trouble once my father comes to get me," Shannal said taking a bite of pizza.

"As far as your father knows by now, your dead. Blackfire saw the ruble falling on you but drove away before she saw us pull you out," Cyborg said frowning. Shannal looked down and almost immediately noticed she was just wearing a long shirt and some underwear.

"Can I by the way know who changed me," Shannal said blushing with a sheepish smile. Both boys cracked up laughing on the floor.

"What did I say," Shannal asked.

"You still-have your-changing abilities but only in clothes. You did that yourself," Cyborg said trying to stop laughing.

"Okay do you guys have any magazines of girl clothes so I can change," Shannal said.

"I do," said Starfire as she walked in, "Friend Beast Boy, Robin needs you for a second."

Starfire handed over a copy of girls designer where and she quickly flipped through it. She found a pair of black cloth pants that flared out and transformed them on her. She then picked out a white lose spaghetti strapped shirt and then a black bra and underwear and transformed into them on her body. She held out her hand as she looked at some accessories and chose a huge black scrungy and when it appeared on her hand she quickly put up her long hair that was now it's original color when she was a kid. Shannal flipped through the book again and picked out a necklace with a white opal stone for the necklace. She then got the matching ring and earrings on her ears and finger. She then picked out some black boots and they transformed on her feet. She then looked at the woman with their make up on them and immediately makeup appeared on her face as she ate a piece of pizza. When she was done changing she got up and looked around at the astonished eyes.

"What, haven't you seen a strep change like that Starfire, I'm almost certain you came from an alien planet near my supposed to be home planet. Oh that's right are planets don't like each other," Shannal said with smugness.

"Since I have no powers to use can I at least look around the place and get some fresh air," Shannal said walking over to a mirror looking herself over.

"Sure, Starfire will go with you," Cyborg said smiling. Starfire jumped up in the air with joy and ran and grabbed Shannal's hand and she pulled her out of the room. Cyborg smiled as they raced out and said, "I'm sure Robins plan is going to work now if Starfire can put some sense into that girl."

Starfire had pulled Shannal far enough to the windows and stopped and said, "Look at the view we have isn't it great." Shannal walked over and looked down she jumped back against the walls and said, "View good, heights not so good." Starfire frowned and said, "you'll get used to it," but Shannal started talking again and said, "I've been scared of the dark and heights all my life I have a phobia because of them and enclosed spaces which I'm still trying to get over so I quite doubt I'll just get used to them." Starfire frowned but then smiled deviously and pulled her hand again and they were off again. Starfire went into a room were a huge larva looking creature laid on the bed.

"This is my and my friend's pet his name is Silkie," Starfire said picking him up. Shannal noticed how he acted like a dog and then Starfire asked the dreaded question, "Do you want to hold him," Shannal started to protest but her protests didn't go far as Starfire plopped Silkie into her arms. The larva started licking her face and after it was done Shannal was stone still frowning at the wall. "Isn't he adorable," Starfire asked.

"Just the sweetest little disgusting thing I've every seen," Shannal said putting him on the bed and began to wipe the slobber of her face. The next thing Shannal knew she was being dragged or more like floated around the halls again. When Starfire stopped Shannal looked up to find a big huge room with a kitchen and living room in one. There was a huge monitor or T.V. in the living room, which Robin was sitting at listening to a guy with red hair and a mask like his talk. Starfire let go of Shannal and Shannal stood up and brushed off the dirt on her. When she found her shirt would not clean she reached back into her pocket and looked at the magazine and picked out another shirt that was tan and had the saying on it that said, "Romeo Oh Romeo get your buns over here'. She then changed her pants to jeans that flared out and changed the boots to tan saddles. She kept her makeup on and her underclothes. She put her hand on her hair tie and changed it to a tan color. She looked up when she heard everyone go quite.

She looked around and said, "What have you all never seen a Strep." Shannal noticed the guy on the monitor was staring at her form. She smirked at him and winked which made him turn his head and look at Robin.

"You should keep this girl around here more often Robin," The guy said.

"She won't be once we send her to jail she robbed the club Pulse the other night," Robin said looking at Shannal.

"Oh come on it really wasn't that bad. I mean everyone got out…alive by the way and besides all that money can be returned if you can get it back from my dad which I doubt a lot," Shannal said with a puppy dogface.

"Please don't give me that look, everyone else gives me that look, but please not another," Robin said as Shannal made big puppy dog eyes with a sad little face and before Shannal knew it she was joined by Starfire.

"Fine, but the moment you do something evil I will make sure your thrown into a jail cell," Robin said looking at her while she made a big drama out of it and made a salute saying, "Sir yes sir." Robin just rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Oh and by the way can I have my powers back just incase anything happens, I mean just a itsy bitsy little power please," Shannal knew she was pushing her luck but heck she wanted her powers back because she had come to like them a lot.

"Fine but not the complete dangerous one, just go tell Cyborg you want them back and you can only have the nondangerous ones back, which means anyones that means you can get back to Slade," Robin said looking at her in the eye.

"Fine," and with that Shannal went down to see Cyborg and he gave her back only these powers: Clairvoyance, Breathing under water, Telekinesis, Ability to fly (That would be taking from her at night just incase), Super Strength (That would be taking away at night as well), Transformation, Extreme Healing powers, and control over elements. The others, Time Control, Transportation, Mind Control, Super Speed, and Invisibility were all considered something that would help her get back to Slade before they could catch her. They put a lock on her knew room they had given her so she wouldn't get away and even put some kind of trackers in her blood stream or something like that. She was fuming mad because of this. She looked around her knew room and noticed how it was so beautiful and enchanting, that was something she had always loved. The walls were purple with small diamond designs on them. A matter of fact from the floor to the bed and to the curtains was all purple. She noticed now that the reason why there was light in her room was because there were plants in the room that had white bulbed Christmas lights in them. She also noticed how there were white Christmas lights here and there and around her rectangular bed that had a purple silk comforter with white silk sheets with it. She thought it so calm and peaceful especially having a room with huge windows and a small sort of balcony to just enough let you look out better. The balcony went down the top part of the T shaped house and about any could walk out on it and walk up to you with out problem. She got up from bed and walked over to the window like doors and stepped out and looked around. The breeze that past by blew her hair across her face making her feel like she was back at home in Tennessee again and she began to have a flashback.

Flashback…..

Shannal was only a small child well maybe not small but a child at the age of ten years old. She was running through a meadow and Shannal quickly recognized it as the meadow that was on top one to the mountains where her family usually held parties and had fun. Shannal was laughing as she ran through the meadow while her basset hound dogs, Cala and Gabie, followed her barking as if it was laughing as well. Shannal finally got tired and fell down on the grass as well as her dog and about that time her mother walked up.

"Shannal get up your dirtying your cleans clothes," Kathy said.

"Just a few more minutes mom," Shannal said looking at her with one eye as the breeze blew her hair into her face.

"What am I ever going to do with you child, I swear one day your going to give me a stroke running off by yourself," Kathy said sitting down and hugging her child.

"Yeah but running is always fun to do," Shannal said.

"Yes but not in bad situations, you have to pick the right choices from good to bad. It's your choice no one else and don't let it ever be anyone else," Kathy said and then added sternly "remember these words Shannal, Power is the first thing everyone wants but it is one of the last words that should be in your dictionary as long as you have love first," Her mother said and Shannal noticed her Flashback began to fade.

Flashback over.

Shannal opened her eyes looking down at the rocks below were the water lapped against them. She repeated those words her mother had said to her, "Power is the first thing everyone wants but it is one of the last words that should be in your dictionary as long as you have love first." Shannal let one tear slip. She had said that the day before Shannal's favorite great Aunt's death the one who she had always loved. Now Shannal hated that saying because she knew it had jinks her.

"That quote, where did you hear it," asked a voice from behind Shannal scaring her half to death.

"Oh thank the lord it's just you Cyborg," Shannal said. "That was quoted by my mother all the time and through my mother's side of the family I guess."

"Oh well it's a good saying though," he said smiling.

"I know but I hate it," and with that Shannal walked into her room and closed the glass door and then closing the silky purple curtains closed. She walked over to the bed and leaned over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer that was labeled, nightclothes. She pulled out a magazine of five other magazines and flipped through it quickly. While doing so she had changed her hair color without knowing sense her emotions were getting to her. The color was now a dark color and looked almost like it could be purple the way it shined. She finally found a picture of a beautiful and probably comfortable gown. She materlized the gown out of nowhere. It was a long black gown that had straps and a v-cut dip on her front part revealing the little cleavage she had. It also had the same dip in the back. At the end of the gown, which only went a few inches under her butt, it had lace on it. Shannal walked over to the bathroom she had and looked in the mirror and pulled her hair back into a braid since she rather do it then change it's form. When she was done she went back over to the bed and pulled back the covers and got in and then turned off the lights and quickly went into a deep slumber, unknown to her she was being watched by a pair of purple eyes outside of her window.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, people who read this story have to sooner or later review because I'm going crazy. Okay got my mind back for a second. Here is another chapter of Ultimentra and I hope ya enjoy it. Oh and if you what to see a few Teen Titan's music videos I have some on my profile so check it out people I'm sure you'll like** **them. Okay here is story.**

**Disclaimer-By the way I don't own Teen Titans I only own the people and story line that I make up for my characters.

* * *

**

+Deceit+ 

Shannal awoke that morning to a clicking sound of her door. She opened her eyes just a crack and saw what time it was and she remembered today was the day when Ashley and the gang was supposed to be coming, but with all the events she had forgotten to call her and tell her not to come. With a string of a few cuss words she quickly looked in the magazine and looked for everything she needed. She ended up with a blue lace type shirt with a white tank top under it, and a pair of pants that had in the back dragon designs on the pocket that were blue. She then created long coat that went down to her butt and was blue also. It was also leather and had a picture of a dragon on the back as well. She rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and then the makeup book. She quickly picked out some high-pitched sort of glittering blue color for her eyes and some lip-gloss for her lips. The powder was then applied by appearing on her. She then looked at her hair and changed it to a reddish brown color with copper like highlights in it and made it go a bit shorter. She then looked down in the book and saw a pair of fake long dangling diamond earrings and made them materialize on her. She then materialized a purse onto her hand that was long and was like yarn made into a bag with little dangling plastic circle things and it was light blue like the rest of her clothes. She ran out into her room and pulled out several magazines and stuck them in there for just in case and then grabbed a camera and ran out into the hallway and down to Cyborg to get her other two powers back.

Just as she walked in she said, "Sorry Cyborg I'm late and…." But she stopped when she noticed some other people in the room. One was a tall boy about her age with long black hair and wearing a costume that was blue and black. The other was Speedy because she remembered him from yesterday. The other two were two little boys she guessed and had plus and negative signs on their costumes.

"Oh hey Shannal your not late your actually very early," Cyborg said raising an eyebrow as he looked at her outfit.

"You planning on leaving because I doubt you'll get far with Robin," Cyborg said.

"I have to go to the airport to meet my friends there I forgot to call and tell them not to come so I need to go get them I hope that isn't an inconvenience," Shannal said walking over to a chair while Cyborg got out a shot that she really was scared of using since it was a shot. It poked it in her skin and she felt all the things that were controlling the cells, that had those certain two powers in her, die.

"I say you need to go get your friends I'm sure Robin or Starfire will go with you or maybe even Speedy or Aqualad can go with you," Cyborg said.

"Hey what about me," came a voice as it got bigger.

"Or you can get Bumblebee to go with you and get the other girls and you girls can have a girls day out," Cyborg said.

"That's the whole thing I have two girls that are friends and two boys who are my friends that are coming," Shannal said.

"I tell you what, how about I go with you and Starfire can come with us and Aqualad. Me and Aqualad can take them around town while you girls go around town," Speedy said.

"Yeah but one thing do you think you guys can dress more like teenagers and not superheroes. I also got to warn you that my friends are um…..well how will I say this…..they're like me. They have powers similar to mine only they don't have that many. Oh and by the way one of my friends is actually my cousin named Garren and he doesn't play sports because he hates them so don't do anything that involves sports please and as for your clothes I think I can make you guys look more like teenagers," Shannal said looking at them.

"Alright but I am telling you I don't like undressing in front of girls but for you I think I might," Speedy said smirking.

"Oh great another perverted boy," Shannal said and then pulled out a huge magazine and skimmed through it and found what she was looking for. She went over to Speedy and said, "Give me your hand and not a word." She quickly changed his costume to long baggy jeans with a black hoodie over it that had a Panther on it and the design made it look like it was coming out of his chest and instead of his mask now there laid a pair of black sunglasses. He was also wearing some white Tennis shoes with the outfit as well. Then Shannal walked over to a still surprised Aqualad and said hold out your hand and he did. She changed his clothes to some baggy jeans and a white t-shirt with a zip up black hoodi that was half open and a pair of black tennis shoes now rested on his feet. She put her hand up to his hair and changed it to a low cut and spiky hairdo.

"Wow how dose she do that," Bumblebee asked.

"It's one of my powers do you want to go I can do something like this to you," Shannal said.

"Sure it looks kind of cool," Bumblebee said. Shannal walked over and flipped through the book and found a perfect outfit for her and changed her costume to a pair of bagging tan pocket's everywhere kind of jeans. She was also wearing a black shirt that wasn't long enough and showed her stomach. The shirt said Back Off on it and Bumblebee seemed to like it as well as the very small tan jean jack on her as well. She also had on some white Tennis shoes that said Reebok on them in silver colored letters.

"This looks so nice thanks so I'm going with you now so come on we got to get Starfire now," Bumblebee said ushering her out of the lab as well as Aqualad and Speedy.

A while later all of them were standing at the airport waiting for Shannal's friends to arrive and before she knew it she saw four people walking out of the terminal or whatever it was called arguing at each other and also looking around. Shannal smiled when she saw her still short and stout cousin but he was still bigger than her unfortunately. She ran over and hugged him and received weird looks from her friends.

"Who are you," they said and that's when Shannal noticed it. She never looked so different in her life other than now to them.

"It's me Shannal, Adam," Shannal said.

"Wow girl you've changed, well come on give me a hug and your girls to," Adam said holding out his arms and immediately Shannal flew into them hugging him tightly and a little to tight actually.

"Sh-Shannal you choking me," he said in a gasp and she let go and said, "Sorry those powers have gotten a little hard to control."

"Yeah about that ours are coming in as well and there also getting a little harder to control just the other day I burned my dads car," Adam said smiling sheepishly.

"Smart well come on I want to show you around Jump city and I want you to meet a few people," Shannal said.

"Yeah Randi how has that one girl doing named Blackfire," Ashely asked using her old name before he was changed.

"Ashely don't use that name please and as far as I know Blackfire is doing fine," Shannal said as they reached Aqualad, Speedy, Starfire, and Bumblebee.

"Guys these four here are Aqualad, Speedy, Starfire, and Bumblebee. They have powers to and they are good guys," Shannal said but wanted to add on 'though I am not and I am being held captive by their friends,' but she didn't.

"Hi I'm Speedy and it's a delight to meet you girls oh and guys," Speedy said drooling over the girls. Ashley was short and a rambunctious girl but she packed a punch with her looks. She was skinny but not too skinny. She was pale skin and had brunette colored hair that was short and strait. Her eyes were blue of course but in the middle just before it reached the black part there was a ring on gold color to them. She was wearing a short light blue cloth skirt and a light blue shirt that had designs of flowers on them. Beth was almost the same but she was more Tomboyish only just a bit taller. She wore long tight fitting jeans and a white shirt with a picture of a cat over it. She also wore her long traditional red coat and her brunette colored hair was pulled back. The girls were not related but now really tight friends sent they met each other by Shannal. Adam was a very tall and muscular boy but yet sweet hearted. He looked like a Tennessee farm boy with his tan colored skin and blond hair. He wore a pair of old looking jeans with a white t-shirt. Garren was a shorter version of Adam just a bit even if they weren't related. Garren and short cropped blond hair and a bit of tanned skin he had a couple of pimples here and there since he was still going through his puberty since he was only fourteen. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black hoodi on with the sign of Viva La Bam on it. Garren had just recently got an ear pierced on his left side and he had lost all of his baby fat. He was still a muscular boy as well.

"Well now that you've met my friends lets go I got a big day planned lets just grab your bags," Shannal said. As they were walking Aqualad began to talk to Garren.

"So what power do you have," he asked smiling.

"I can stop, fast-forward, play, or rewind time and I also have extreme healing powers just by touch the thing that is hurt," Garren said proudly.

"And you," Aqualad asked Adam.

"Powers over the Elements you know, water, earth, fire, and air and I can transport to about anywhere in the world," Adam said smiling.

"What about you two," Speedy asked.

"Well I have telekinetic powers were I can lift things up with my mind and I can also see into others minds," Ashely said then added, "Oh and I can also control minds I bet Randi also has that to."

"Yeah I do to bad Cyborg hasn't found out yet, but hey I don't even really know how to use it yet," Shannal said.

"Okay back to me I have the power of flight and strength sort of like super man only no x-ray vision or laser vision you know the cool stuff," Beth said smiling as she picked up her blue bag as well the others.

"That's cool," Bumblebee said looking at her.

"I know I've already gave flight a try and found out stealing my brothers headphones from his room is quite funny especially when he has tried putting several bolts on his door to lock it," Beth said laughing. The others looked at each other hoping someday she wouldn't turn out being a villain.

"But then again they 're not his there mine because he stole them from me in the first place," Beth said and the others sighed in relief. They all walked out of the building and to the T-Car or whatever it is called and got in. Cyborg had loaned them the car so they could do this but they soon found that not ever one would fit instead Aqualad and Speedy ended up taking a cab with Adam and Garren and went to do their own things while the girls went to do theirs. The girls drove over to a mall to hang out. Shannal was to busy talking to a very talkative Ashley who was informing her on former crush named Troy Roberts, that she didn't notice someone watching her not to far off. When Shannal turned her head toward that spot the person was gone but was luring not to far off still. When Shannal, Ashley, Bumble Bee, Beth, and Starfire were down they paid for their clothes they had picked out and left that store and headed over to a store called OLD NAVY. Behind them still lured that shadowed figure, unnoticed, and untouched by the people around him. Shannal finally noticed him and to get away and see if he was following her she claimed to her friends that she would be back in a second since she thought she might have dropped something of hers back in the other story. They bought it and with that she walked off to the other store and watched in the corner of her eye that the guy began to follow her and just as she reached a section of the mall that was completely empty she turned and faced the man behind her and dropped her bag. She got in a stance and so did the other guy. Shannal thought that if this guy wanted a fight then a fight was what he was going to get.

Shannal lifted her arms up and then up came the water in the fountains that was between them. Shannal threw it all at him and he dodged it and ran at her and then the battle commenced. The guy was still hidden in shadows and all Shannal could see was his figure. Shannal threw a punch, which he caught and threw her over him. Shannal got up and lighted her fist aflame and through all she had at him but he dodged her. Shannal soon found herself tripping over her pants since the ends were a little long and so she quickly changed her clothes to her Ultimentra clothes and got up quickly and then through her hands on the ground and lifted them up sending a huge amount of earth at him. He dodged very quickly and then revealed his voice.

"Even when your supposed to be a dead woman my child your still very strong," Shannal couldn't believe it. It was her father Slade and so she stopped everything she was doing and ran to him and hugged him. Slade hugged her back an then Shannal blurted it out, "How did you find me."

"Simple Shannal, I followed your trail, I mean it wasn't easy to believe you were dead and so I checked the monitors in the Titans lab which they don't know about and found you there recovering. Every since then I've been watching your movements and when I found out you were going to pick up your friends I just had to come and get you," Shannal let go and backed up and said, "You came to get me, why."

"Because your coming back with me and we will fight the teen titans again only together, not just you and Blackfire," Slade said.

"No I won't do that again, it was wrong and I don't want to, I want to be free. This time I won't listen to you," Shannal said backing up and grabbing up her purse and turning it into a white leather back pack and put it on her back. She took to the air and flew off with Slade right at her tail. When Shannal reached the actual mall part people looked up and either yelled, screamed, or just stared in amazement, her friends included but Starfire looked mad and took to the sky after her.

"What are you doing friend Shannal," Shannal turned around and then screamed, "Starfire move," and with that Shannal pushed her away and took the full blow of a laser. Shannal hit the ground hard and it made a huge dent in the floor. People surrounded her and she opened her eyes slowly to see Slade approaching with Blackfire and two other people and a few robots. She growled and stood up. She handed her backpack to a woman and said, "Please watch this for me." Shannal ran full force at Slade with her fists a flame but two of his robots stood in his way and Shannal kicked them both while her feet transformed into razor blades and then changed back after she hit the floor. Shannal looked up into the eyes of Blackfire smirking above her. Blackfire picked her up and threw her a couple of feet back into a couple of boys who turned out to be her friends.

"Shannal what the…." But Speedy didn't get to finish as Blackfire ran at Shannal but Shannal simple brought up a huge rock, which Blackfire ran into and got a bloody nose.

"Ha should watch where you're going from now on Hun," Shannal said. Slade signaled all of the robots and before everybody knew it they were fighting them. Bumble Bee had called in the other titans and they were there in a flash, but not fast enough because the robots had already knocked out Ashley, Adam, Aqualad, Beth, and Starfire. The only ones standing were Garren, Shannal, Speedy, and Bumble Bee. They fought like mad and when the other titans arrived they began to fight with them all except for Cyborg who was checking on the ones who were knocked out. Robin had to push Shannal out of the way with him when Black fire through an energy ball at her. Robin got up and asked what happened and Shannal explained, "Simple Robin, he came to get me we fought, he revealed himself I fell into his trap, he told me to comeback with him and I said no so now this is what happened." Robin stopped what he was doing and looked at her and said in a whisper and astonished voice to her, "You said no."

"Robin I'm not a bad person, I just have my morals and my honor to worry about. I'm a prideful person but that doesn't make me a bad person. It's only people's choices that make them bad people if they choose wrong," Robin smiled and nodded and then said, "Well then let's kick your dads butt then." Shannal nodded and got up with Robins help and they fought together from there on. When Slade and Blackfire, and the two other people that they found out were called, Snow and Fire, were the only ones standing, Slade made them retreat. Everyone surrounded Shannal and patted her saying a job well done but Robin ended the fun when he said they had to go back to T tower. They all went back including Shannal's friends. When they got there Robin told Shannal to sit and so she did.

"So you betrayed your father why," Robin asked in little harsh tone.

"Robin, like I said before, it's not the person who is bad, it's the choices they make that make them bad people," Shannal said looking at him and then to her friends who were smiling.

"Fine then I guess I have no choice, Raven give her what she deserves," with that Raven shot a black aura and Shannal thought it was going to hit her but a few inches away from her face it stopped and opened to reveal a Teen Titans communicator.

"You're accepting me as a Teen Titan," Shannal said taking the communicator from Raven. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Oh and not just you, your friends to," Beast Boy said.

"Cool," they all said in unison.

"I also guess this means I get my other powers back now don't I," Shannal said and then received a nod and she screamed and ran and hugged Robin. When she realized what she was doing she pulled away and smiled sheepishly and so did he. Everyone hugged her and her friends were then introduced to everyone. After a nice dinner of pizza everyone retired to bed all except Shannal who was in her room with a smirk on her face and then she concentrated very hard and transported to Slade's warehouse. She opened her eyes and found herself outside the building and she quickly walked up to the door and opened it. She smiled at how mindless they were. She walked in and down the hall and as she passed every camera she blew it up before she came insight so she could be a surprise to her father. When she reached the gear like room she walked in and found Slade yelling at Blackfire for her bad practicing moves. Shannal leaned against the wall in her Ultimentra uniform and her hair was purple because the Titans thought it a funny joke to do that to her hair. She had her hair up in a bun and her eyes were yellow like a cat's at the moment. She also noticed the two other new guys practicing with Blackfire but they were stupid not to realize. She decided to reveal herself.

"You know if you dodge, kick, then swerve you'll kick her butt," Shannal said looking at her nails. Slade turned around and looked around at her as well as the other guys.

"I knew you'd be back," Slade said with a smirk under his mask.

"I was always here dad, I was just playing the part of, good little old Titan Shannal. Come on you should know me better then that. I'm just like you dear old dad," Shannal said walking toward him.

"You know you really had me there for awhile. I mean those tears, and the stress in the voice, the kindness toward the titans, and the 'It's not the person who is bad it's the choices that they make that make them a bad person' saying. I was stunned, didn't know you had it in you," Slade said still smirking under his mask.

"Yeah well it worked, I'm a full fledged titan now, see," Shannal said pulling out the communicator.

"Good then you should spy on them for me, help me out with their problems," Slade said with a slyness in his voice.

"I know father," she said smirking.

"Oh I also have another task for you," Slade said.

"Yeah," she asked.

"I want you to help with this one girl. Her name is Terra and she doesn't remember who she is so I want you to help her along. Ask Beast Boy about her and he will tell you and then go find her and help her along with remembering," Slade said smiling as Blackfire kicked snow right in the gut.

"Oh by the way thanks for helping Blackfire with her moves," Slade said.

"No prob. I'll see your around people in the mean time I have to get back or they will get suspicious," Shannal said and with that she hugged Slade and then walked out. Slade stared at the doorway and smirked under the mask and said, "it's all going according to plan."

Back at Titans Tower

Shannal appeared in her room and quickly changed her Ultimentra costume into a long black nightgown that hugged every curve she had. It was also see threw around her waist but became nonvisable just a half an inch below her belly. She changed her hair to blond and her eyes to blue. She walked outside onto the railing and looked out at the night sky and smiled but the peace was interrupted by a voice.

"Terra is that you," Shannal turned around and shook her head and said, "No BB just me." Beast Boy got a disappointed look on his face but changed as he looked up and said, "You look a lot like her right now you know."

"Who," Shannal asked hiding what she already knew.

"Terra, she used to be just like you. Nice, a funny person to be around, but that all changed when Slade came around," Beast Boy said slamming his fist into the railing and then continued the story, " She betrayed us all. She gave away our secrets and then she in the end broke my heart. She then came back and tried to get rid of us but we were still alive and we fought her and in the end she became good but in the last battle against your father she gave her life to save the city and us. She was turned to stone but a long while later she somehow was brought out of her case of stone and she didn't remember anything or either she did and she was blocking it. She was a normal girl and going to school when I found she was alive again. She goes to a school not to far from here," Beast boy said finishing.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. Maybe it was for the best I mean that power she had she could have killed everyone the way she was," Shannal said looking at the water.

"How do you know what she is like," Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can read your mind, so there is nothing you can hide form me Beast Boy," Shannal said smiling.

"Oh right sorry, I forgot," Beast Boy said.

"I better get to bed," Shannal said and then without thinking turned around and kissed Beast Boy on the lips. By the time she realized what she had done she was already back in her room.

Beast Boy stood there still stunned and when he realized what she had done he pumped his fist into the air and yelled, "YES." Behind the door Shannal only smiled and shook her head and then retreated to bed.

* * *

**There you go people so you're welcome.**

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAMES**


	7. Chapter 7

**There you go enjoy

* * *

**+Terra and the Bombs+

Over the week Beast Boy and Shannal had grown very close. Almost like friends with benefits and Raven for some reason had grown a great resentment towards her. Shannal and her friends spent a lot of time together and that included on the missions when they had to go fight crooks and bad guys. The titans had all found each of her friends' costumes for there now hero names. Beth was named Batale and it was Arabian for "heroine" and her costume was almost like Ravens only hers didn't have a cape and she also didn't have sleeves to her. She wore gloves with it and the color was baby blue making it look so cute. Her hair was always up in a ponytail now so it made her look a little older. Ashley's hero name was Nadie, which meant "wise" in Algonquin Native American language. Her costume was like beast boys only instead of purple it was green and she always kept her hair up in a tiny bun. Adam and Garren decided to keep their names simple. Garren's was Time and he had a costume that consisted of black pants and boots. He wore a black shirt and a cape over him and on his shirt was a T sign standing for his name. Garren had asked Shannal to turn his hair the color black and she did so and now he looked almost like a vampire. In the end Shannal convinced him to get rid of the cape but to wear a utility belt around his waist so he sill looked like a hero. Adam had chosen his name simple and it was Element and his costume was white and something that looked similar to Beast Boy's as well. The black part was replaced by white and the middle consisted of black outlines and four colors which consisted of green, red, dark blue and baby blue. He also wore a silver utility belt around him and his hair was now white because he asked Shannal to do that.

But the whole thing was funny to Shannal and they all made her happy while they were there. When they left she was divested for two days but then got into the swing of things again. She had told her friends to say hello to everyone she once knew back at home and they all agreed. Shannal awoke the morning two days after they left to a knock on the door. It was Cyborg and he told her someone was waiting for her in the living room. She got up groggily and changed into her Ultimentra uniform and then made her way out of her room. She walked down the hall and then into the living room where she was surprised to find her mother.

"Mom," Shannal asked as the woman turned around and smiled and then she yelled it again only louder and flew down into her arms.

"I see your doing just well and living with the titans, I guess you made a better choice after all," her mother said hugging her tightly. Her mother was wearing her Calligenian outfit or her costume, Shannal really didn't know.

"Yep I'm fine mom, but what are you doing here," Shannal asked pulling away with a smile.

"I came to check up on you, and to ask if you want to come back to Calligenia with me and stay for awhile and learn you powers properly," her mother said.

"No not just yet, give me two months or so and maybe I will. I have new friends here and I'm happy. I don't want to ruining anything yet," Shannal said.

"All right then well I guess I better get going I'll see you baby girl," her mother said and then began to walk out the door. Shannal stopped her and said one last thing to her before she left. It would also be the last word she would ever speak to her until a year. Her mother turned around and said, "Yes."

"I love you, no matter what happens," her mother nodded and walked off. Shannal sighed knowing full well that this was going to be hard. She had too much love left in her heart that was slowly freezing over. Shannal decided to go take a swim and relax some before she did anything that day. Shannal walked out the door of the living room and into the hall and what she found startled her. All the Teen Titans were listening and they began to make up excuses. Shannal walked into her room and grabbed her magazine and searched through the pages to find a bathing suit. She found one and it was a two-piece and it was also white and black and the signs of Yin and Yang on it. She quickly grabbed a towel and changed its color to black and white with Yin and Yang on it. She put her hair up into a ponytail and changed her hair to white so it went with her bathing suit. She walked out of her room and down the hall in saddles that made noises every time she took a step. As she was passing by Beast Boy's open door, she could hear him gasp at her and she smiled and stopped and then walked into his room.

"Hey BB, do you want to go take a swim," Beast Boy just looked at her and nodded and she said, "Well then hurry up slowpoke." She walked out and waited by the door as Beast Boy got ready and before she knew it he was out of his room in a sec. He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks and he was holding a towel. They walked down the stairs to a door that led outside. When they got to the waters edge that was crashing against the rocks they took a boat to the water away from the T-Tower that Cyborg had loaned them. When they got out into the water Shannal immediately jumped in and dived as far as she could until the pressure wore down on her ears and then she shot herself out of the water with her water powers. When she reached the surface she kept going on a pillar and she found Beast Boy smiling at her from below. She lowered the pillar and her self into the water.

"You pretty good at that," Beast Boy said smiling.

"I didn't even know I could do that," Shannal said with a smirk. She then changed her happy smirk to a devious one and quickly made the water behind Beast Boy crash down on him.

"Hey no fair," Beast Boy said looking at Shannal and then his smile changed to a devious smile.

"BB now let us thing clearly before we do anything stup…." But she couldn't say the last part because he had dunked her under the water. She thrashed at him trying to come up and in turn brought him down with her. They both came up for breath and when they were done breathing they began to laugh. They didn't even notice the boat not to far from theirs as they played around in the water. When they did BB got a solemn face for some reason and Shannal turned her had to see a pretty blond girl with blue eyes wearing a green two-piece bathing suit.

"That's Terra isn't it," Shannal said pushing back her wet white hair that she turned black as she did that.

"Yeah, let's go I don't want to see her," Beast Boy said swimming over to their boat but Shannal had a plan up her sleeve. If she had to remind Terra who she was she might as well do it now. Shannal froze a part of the water to were it went deep down like an iceberg and she quickly got on it and then off it and she stood on top of the water like a graceful swan. She melted the iceberg quickly and she make huge water statues with her hands and made a show of it that even made BB smile at her, but Shannal wasn't done and she quickly changed into Terra that Beast Boy had pictured in his mind the other night. She called to her the earth and when she did that she bended them to what she wanted and she moved around on them. Beast Boy looked at her amazed and then one of a little grimace. Shannal flew over to the boat and did a dive but picked up right before it hit the boat. She could hear them saying, "Terra she looks like you," but Terra only stared in shock." Shannal put her mind into her head and whispered, "Remember who you are and what you are Terra, you were a titan a very loyal friend to Beast Boy and more. Do not forget what you did, you must remember." Just when Shannal thought she had her she lost control as she slipped on a rock and began to fall down to boat and as she did she also lost control over the form of terra and went back to her form in the bathing suit. She hit the water hard and went deep down and she saw something that was beeping red. She was about to go for it when she felt a pair of hands lift her toward the surface and she instantly knew they were not Beast Boy's but another boy. The boy brought her up onto his boat and it turned out to be one of Terra's friends and another thing she couldn't believe. His villain name was Fire.

"I'm alright nothing a little healing power can't fix," Shannal said looking at her scratched leg that hit a rock as she fell. She healed it and everyone around her stared.

"Who are you," They asked.

"I'm a Titan, my names Ultimentra but my real name is Shannal if that is what you want to call me," she said smiling. She noticed Beast Boy's boat coming closer to theirs and when it got close enough he jumped on and ran over to her.

"Are you alright," Beast Boy said looking at her.

"Yeah BB just a little weak from using my healing power but I'm fine. We need to get back to Titans Tower, I saw something below the water that doesn't look like it belongs in the water," Shannal said and with that Beast Boy and Shannal walked off the boat thanking the people there but Shannal saw that being close to Terra made Beast Boy very sad. When they got back to Titan's Tower Shannal quickly changed into her Ultimentra uniform and then changed Beast Boys. Shannal's hair was still blond for some reason and so she quickly changed it to white. As they walked into the living room they found Robin pouring him some orange juice.

"Robin," Shannal said walking up to him. He looked up worried because of her worried tone of voice.

"I think there is something in the water, it looked like it was metal and it had red flashes. Please tell me whatever it is belongs to you," Shannal said.

"No, but go get the other Titans we're going to check it out," Robin said walking over to the monitor and then asked, "Where was this." Beast Boy told him what it said on the boats longitude and latitude thing and he typed it in and sure enough there was something around there but not just there, it was around the whole tower. The Titans quickly got to work on it and before no time they were down in the water in subs. Shannal had her own and it was white and she thanked the gods for Cyborg who made it for her in her favorite color. It was also outlined with black too. As they reached their destination everyone gasped. They were bombs and big ones at that. Shannal asked on the monitor what they were to do and Robin said they needed to disable them but first find out how much time was left on them. Shannal had to go out into the water with Beast Boy beside her and the Titans had also called Aqualad to help and he was there in eight minutes. _Man he swims fast_ Shannal thought. She swam over to one of the bombs and looked at it closely and when she realized who made it and she growled.

She knew her father was up to something but not this. She had learned back at her school how to disable a bomb but she never knew why they wanted kids to know how to learn that since all of these problems with kids and bombs now a days. She swam around the bomb looking for the hatch that should show how much time it had left. When she finally found it she pulled it open and found that it had no time. It was automatic, which means that Slade had to activate it first for it to blow. She began to talk threw the radio inside her helmet.

"Hey guys I know who built the bomb," Shannal said.

"Who," came Robins voice over the monitor in the helmet.

"Slade did and this bomb won't go off until he activates it. I think we should try and disable all of them because if we don't, I'm pretty sure this bomb will blow when we least expect it. I also believe this bomb is filled with chemicals and that when it blows it will spread in the water fast but that is all I know. I don't know want kind they are either," Shannal said. She heard Robin talking to Cyborg over the monitor and then came Cyborg's booming voice to everyone, "You all need to disable them I'll help you through it." Shannal made a face and then said, "Cyborg I know how to disable them so don't worry I don't need your help." Shannal said getting to work on the bomb.

"You sure," Cyborg asked.

"Come on, I learned all about bombs from my step dad and from the school who taught us to disable them. I'm sure I know how to disable them," Shannal said.

"Alright, I'll help the others and you just get to work," Cyborg said. Shannal began to go to each bomb and disabled them. When she reached her ninth bomb she felt the water around her go cold and she stopped what she was doing and looked around only to find herself being pushed back very far. When she came back to her senses and looked up to find Snow one of her father's new goons. She regained herself and pulled the water around her and shot a jet at Snow. She flew back a couple of feet and Shannal didn't wait for her to regain herself and she quickly hit her again, and again, and again. She hit her harder each time and Shannal also knew using her powers to a stronger level was going to weaken her soon. She stopped and swam toward Snow who was wearing a white wet suit with a breather in her mouth and she had a tank on her back filled with oxygen. Shannal knew she couldn't leave her so she quickly grabbed her and began to pull her to the water's surface and as she got closer she found a boat and knew it had to be Slades. When Shannal reached the top with Snow she kept going and soon she was standing on the water with snow in her arms she climbed on the boat ignoring whoever else was on there and sat Snow down. When Shannal looked up she found Fire standing there looking worried over Snow and then she noticed something about them. They both had some resemblance in their faces even if they were different genders and both had different red and white color for their hair and clothes. She knew they had to be brother and sister.

"What did you do to her," Fire asked in a very angered tone.

"You should tell her when she wakes up not to mess with me and only go after the other titans besides I was only fixing the bombs to where I could use them instead of Slade because that way they won't expect me of anything if I say I'm disabling them. Where is my father by the way Fire," Shannal asked ignoring his angered glances at her.

"He should be below deck," Fire said and then added, "with Blackfire I think." Shannal then noticed that Fire became less interested in his sister and more interested in how Shannal looked. She glared at him and sent a message in his head that said, "Don't even think about it." Fire smirked and walked over to her and she only backed up against the side of the boat and he leaned closer to her ear and whispered in a seductive tone, "I'll think about you as much as I want woman." She was getting mad now and so she quickly shot out a fireball at him but he caught it in his hand and said, "They don't call me Fire for nothing sweat thing."

"Fire step away from my daughter," came a deep voice not to far away.

"Yes boss," Fire said still staring at Shannal.

"I came to bring back your other goon father and to tell you that I'm disabling the booms so that way they won't show on the Titans radar but will show on yours and mine that is in my room. Only you and I can control them now but we both have to push the button at the same time for it to work so there you go a more reasonable plan. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this before," Shannal said looking at him.

"I did this before you even got here. The titans were just to stupid not to notice it," Slade said smirking under the mask.

"Yeah whatever, I have to get back before they suspect anything," Shannal said changing her wet suit to the same swimming suit she had had on earlier today and she made her hair to a silver looking color. She materlized a hair bow on her wrist and then took it off and then tied her hair back into a ponytail. The helmet she had before now became a little mouthpiece now on her mouth for her to breath and it had two tanks on the side for air. She walked over to the side of the boat and dived in and began to swim toward the next bomb. When she got done she looked around for the other titans but she couldn't find them. Her air tank was almost on empty and she was about to go up for air when something grabbed her ankle and began to pull her down. She looked down and found some type of huge squid that looked see through. She began to struggle but it wouldn't let go. She began to grow weaker and her air tank was already out of air. Her lungs felt like they were about to burst and the next thing she knew she was blacking out.

Aqualad's Pov.

Aqualad had been sent to look for Ultimentra since they hadn't had any news from her and her radio had been turned off. He swam around the water looking for her and when he did find her he was surprised. She was blacking out and also trying to get away from a squid that had a hold of her. Just as she blacked out Aqualad swam quickly over to her and then kicked the squid as good as he could and it let go of her. He grabbed hold of her waist and began pulling her toward the surface. When he reached it he took of her mouth piece and he swam as fast as he could over to some ground when he got there he did the Heimlich maneuver on her trying to oxygen into her lungs. Thankfully it worked but unfortunately she woke up right as he put his lips on her again trying to put air into her lungs. She raised the water around and threw it at him throwing him a couple of feet away. She sat up and wiped her mouth and then said, "What do you think you were doing."

"I was saving your life," Aqualad said wincing as he got up.

"Yeah well thanks but don't ever do it again please," Shannal said.

"Sure, but I thought you could breath under water Ultimentra," Aqualad said calling her by her super hero/villain name.

"Yeah well…I kinda…. I sorta…Okay I forgot," Shannal said giving up trying to come up with a solution but gave up.

"HA HA HA HA HA," Aqualad laughed harder than he ever had done and then calmed down and said, "You forgot one of your own powers."

"Yeah well I have a lot to keep track with so shut it," Shannal said infuriated and embarrassed. She stood up and crossed her arms and then said, "I bet you would too."

"No I wouldn't, I'd remember every last one of them," Aqualad said smiling at her.

"Yeah right," Shannal said frowning at him and then said in a calm voice, "So what were you coming to tell me." Aqualad looked at her with a weird face and she said, "I can read minds you idiot now tell me what you have to say."

"I came to tell you the other titans are worried and that you need to disable the rest of the bombs with me because they ran out of air already and there is a lot more bombs than we thought," Aqualad said and Shannal nodded and they were off. Shannal didn't bother to make another mouthpiece because now she remembered she could breath under water. Shannal instructed Aqualad how to disable them but she didn't tell him that they were still going to work. She smirked knowing that this guy was mindless. When they actual did finish it was night and Shannal was shivering from the cold so she used her power over fire to warm up her body so she would get so sick. Aqualad noticed this and smiled and then signed with his head, "Do you need help back to your sub." She shook her head and he was off as well as she was. She swam back to her sub and when she found it she smiled and then went to the side and punched in the code that opened up the door to a compartment. When she was inside it closed and the water began to drain quickly. When all the water was gone the other door opened and she walked into her sub. She stopped by her chair and sat down while she dried herself off by making all the water turn to steam by raising her body temperature with her power over fire. She looked over the monitor and pushed a button and a screen came down and she pushed another button and it connected to Robins monitor.

"Aqualad and I both finished disabling the bombs. They shouldn't bother us anymore," Shannal said in a serious tone.

"Good the last thing we need is a deadly chemical in the water," Robin said smiling. Shannal then said she was heading back to the tower and then turned off the monitor. She then began to drive the sub back to tower. When Shannal got back to the tower she sighed in relief because trying to manuver that thing was impossible. She got out and while she was changing and complaining about how that machine was worse than her old car she had back home she bumped right into somebody. She looked up to see…..**someone you won't know until your read my next chapter. **

**You know I really don't care if you review this story anymore or flame it. I've been losing intrest in making this one and so it will be ending as soon as possible. I've already got the chapters written up I've just got to go back and redo them to where they end sooner and I also have to check for errors. So this is my notice to let you know that this will end soon. **


End file.
